


World's Best Daddy

by honeystarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Caregiver!Tony, Little Peter, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Precious Peter Parker, daddy!Tony, little!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeystarker/pseuds/honeystarker
Summary: peter wanted to get tony the best present for his birthday but was having a hard time finding something that showed exactly how much he appreciated the older man. after spending hours searching the internet for the perfect present, peter finally came upon a website that specialized in custom gifts. peter grinned, having finally came up with the perfect gift for one of the most important people in his life.





	World's Best Daddy

peter wanted to get tony the best present for his birthday but was having a hard time finding something that showed exactly how much he appreciated the older man. after spending hours searching the internet for the perfect present, peter finally came upon a website that specialized in custom gifts. peter grinned, having finally came up with the perfect gift for one of the most important people in his life.

two weeks later and tony’s gift finally arrived in the mail on the day before his birthday. peter quickly grabbed the box so tony wouldn’t notice and ask questions. he then went to his and tony’s shared room, locking the door. ten minutes later, peter stared at the box wrapped in a shining red paper. smiling to himself, peter unlocked the bedroom door and texted tony that he needed him to come to their room.

tony was in the lab when he received peter’s text, immediately stopping what he was working on and making his way to their room. stepping into the room, tony couldn’t help the wide grin that made its way onto his face when he saw peter sitting cross-legged on their bed. tony then noticed the shiny red box sitting next to peter.

“petey, what’s that?”

peter just smiled, motioning his hand in a way that told tony that the gift was meant for him.

tony gave peter a curious look, but sat next to the smaller boy taking the box into his hands. with one last look at peter, tony began unwrapping the present, carefully untucking the red paper from the corners as delicately as possible. under the red wrapping paper lied the box in which tony’s present was hidden in.

tony looked over at peter, noticing the blush on the boy’s cheeks. curious as to his lover’s behavior, tony finally opened the box, taking out the mug that rested inside. with this, peter looked downwards towards his lap, his cheeks gaining in their rosy coloring.

tony took the mug into his hands, turning it over, reading the black words printed onto the white mug.

tony’s face softened as his eyes moistened, a fond smile growing on his face. setting down the mug onto the nightstand, tony then took peter’s face between his hands.

“thank you for the present, baby boy.”

peter looked up at tony, smiling adoringly into the other man’s eyes.

“you’re welcome, daddy”

tony noticed how peter had begun rubbing his fingertips on tony’s soft sweater, a sure sign that little peter would be making an appearance.

“are you feeling little baby?”

peter nodded shyly, looking back down into his lap.

“hey, it’s okay sweetheart. you know daddy loves taking care of his little boy, huh?”

peter scooted closer to tony, whining softly. tony quickly scooped his boy into a hug, whispering comforting words into his ear.

“c’mon baby, let’s get you into something more comfortable”

tony walked over to their dresser, pulling out his warn MIT hoodie, knowing how much peter enjoyed how small it made him feel while in little space. tony then helped peter get out of his clothes, leaving peter in a pair of boxers. pulling the soft fabric over peter’s head gently, cooing at how cute his sweet boy looked.

quickly grabbing peter’s favorite stuffed animal from its hidden place in their shared closet, tony handed it to peter while softly helping peter get comfortable in their bed.

once he was tucked soundly under the covers, peter let out a little noise prompting tony to take peter’s small body into his arms, kissing his forehead.

peter smiled sleepily, closing his eyes as he burrowed further into tony’s chest.

“happy birthday, daddy”

and with that, tony went to sleep a little after midnight on his birthday knowing full well how much the boy in his arms loved him and how much he loved his baby boy back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting on AO3 so please excuse any mistakes. i'm also new to writing so if you have any suggestions please let me know!
> 
> i have a starker tumblr account: honeystarker


End file.
